Tu vis en moi
by Bella Black 2b
Summary: Georges est assis dans un bar. Ca fait six ans que Fred est mort, six ans qu'il descend aux enfers.


La fic qui m'a donné le plus de fil à retordre. J'ai au début publié une version courte (très courte, même) mais elle ne me plaisait pas alors je l'ai effacée. Et puis j'ai essayé d'enrichir le texte mais j'ai eu beaucoup de mal. J'ai conscience que c'est un peu décevant, je trouve qu'il n'y a pas assez d'émotion mais je n'ai pas réussi à faire mieux... Dsl !

Bonne lecture !

**Tu vis en moi, mon frère**

**- - -**

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Eva.

Je lève la tête, je tends la main.

Un nuage blanc passe devant son visage. Un nuage de souvenirs.

Cette fois où l'on avait envoyé par hiboux les toilettes du deuxième étage dans la Grande salle. Etait-ce toi ou moi qui s'étais dénoncé ? Je ne m'en souviens plus... Parce qu'on a toujours tout fait ensemble. Toi ou moi, c'était un peu pareil...

Comme ce jour où l'on s'est échappés de Poudlard. Tu te souviens de nos feux d'artifice ? Qui les avait lancés ? Etait-ce toi ou moi ? Te souviens-tu de ce que tu m'as dit après ? « C'est vrai que l'on n'aura jamais de diplôme, Georges. Mais tu m'as toujours suffi. » Et puis, parce que tu n'aimais pas parler de sentiments, tu avais ajouté : « En même temps tu prends beaucoup de place. Tu commences à avoir des poignées d'amour... » Je crois que j'ai toujours été le plus sensible de nous deux, Fred. Et ce jour-là, quand tu avais prononcé ces paroles, j'avais senti qu'un autre cordon poussait en moi. Un autre cordon qui me rattachait à toi.

Il y a aussi eu la première fois où tu as pleuré pour une fille...

_- Georges ?_

Je me souviens. Tu m'appelais mais je ne répondais pas. On venait de se disputer... Je crois que tu avais dit que j'avais un gros nez. C'était ridicule... hein, Fred ? Tu étais accroupi à côté de mon lit et je te tournais le dos. Pourtant je n'avais qu'une envie : me retourner pour savoir pourquoi tu voulais me parler.

_- Georgie ?_

Je détestais quand tu m'appelais ainsi. Enfin... c'est ce que je disais. Mais je crois que tu avais compris que j'adorais. Parce qu'au fond de toi il y avait moi. C'était comme si l'on partageait une âme. Tu lisais en moi.

_- Georgie... je suis désolé._

Je t'avais entendu renifler. Et ça m'avait donné envie de pleurer. Tu sais pourtant que je ne pleurais pas souvent, Fred. J'étais peut-être sensible mais j'étais trop fier pour le montrer. Il n'y avait que toi qui le savais. Et alors que quelques minutes auparavant je m'étais promis de ne jamais me retourner, je n'ai pas pu résister. Tout simplement parce que c'était toi qui m'appelait.

_- Georgie..._

_- Fred... tu pleures ?_

Je m'étais levé et je t'avais pris dans mes bras. C'était la première fois que je te voyais comme ça, enfin sans compter bien sûr la fois où maman n'avait pas voulu t'acheter ce balai pour enfant. Mais à l'époque nous n'avions que cinq ans…

_- Georgie... Pourquoi Sophie m'a quitté ?_

C'était une des rares fois où je te voyais pleurer, Fred. Et c'était pour une fille. A cet instant je me suis senti comme une mère qui vient de s'apercevoir que son fils a grandi... Beaucoup trop vite.

Tu te souviens, Fred ? Je n'avais rien répondu. Je t'avais pris par le bras et nous étions descendus dans la salle commune. Ce soir-là nous avions bu trois bouteilles de whisky. Tu te souviens comme on avait ri ? Et juste avant de cuver sur le canapé tu m'avais souri.

_- Merci Georgie._

Puis tu t'étais endormi.

Pourquoi je me rappelle de ça maintenant ? C'était un moment tellement futile de ma vie à tes côtés. Mais ce sont tous ces petits moments qui nous ont rapprochés. Comme cette histoire quand nous n'étions encore que deux petits morveux...

_- Fred, rends-moi ma chaussette !_

Tu avais ma chaussette préférée, celle à l'effigie de Dumbledore, dans la main et un sourire que je trouvais cruel sur le visage.

_- Fred, je vais appeler maman !_

_- Oh... le petit Georgeounet va pleurer dans les jupes de sa maman..._

Tu sais dans quelle colère tu m'avais mis, Fred. Tu avais toujours le don pour ça.

_- Je ne suis pas petit ! Je suis l'aîné !_

_- N'importe quoi ! C'est moi qui suis sorti en premier !_

Tu avais bombé le torse comme cet idiot de Victor Krum quand il attrape un vif d'or.

_- Mais je suis la première petite graine que papa a planté ! C'est lui qui me l'a dit._

Tu étais là, face à moi, et tes oreilles étaient rouges de colère. J'aurai voulu t'énerver un peu plus en te disant que cela jurait complètement avec tes cheveux mais je me suis rappelé que tu avais ma chaussette en otage et j'ai eu peur.

_- Tu mens ! C'est moi le premier que papa a planté !_

Tu étais tellement énervé, je n'avais pas réalisé que ta magie pouvait se manifester. Mais elle est survenue, et ma chaussette s'est consumée dans le feu avant de disparaître.

Tu te souviens de mon visage à cet instant ? On aurait dit que le monde venait de s'écrouler. Tu m'avais regardé et tu avais ouvert les bras. J'aurai voulu m'y jeter, mais je voulais te punir. Alors j'étais sorti m'asseoir sur le palier. Et tu m'avais suivi.

Tu avais fait une chose dont je me rappellerais toujours. Tu avais retiré ta propre chaussette. Tu te souviens ? C'était celle parsemée de vifs d'or qui volaient dans tous les sens. Tu savais que j'en étais jaloux. Et tu avais voulu réparer ton erreur. Tu te souviens de mon sourire quand tu me l'avais tendue ? Tu te souviens comme ça exaspérait maman, après, quand je me promenais avec une chaussette à tête de Dumbledore au pied droit et une à vifs d'or à l'autre pied ? Tu te souviens comme j'en étais fier ? Parce que j'avais l'impression que par ce geste tu venais de m'offrir la Lune.

Ce jour-là tu m'avais donné des ailes. Mais j'étais monté trop haut. Et, parce que tout a une fin, elles ont brûlé il y a six ans.

Tu te rends compte ? Ca fait six ans que je survie sans toi. Je n'arrive même plus à aimer. Parce que quand je me regarde dans la glace c'est toi que je vois. Toi et ton visage toujours rieur. Parce que quand j'embrasse une femme je te sens entre nous. Ton souvenir, qui m'empêche d'avancer. Et à partir du moment où je l'ai embrassée je ne peux plus la toucher. Parce que tu vis en elle.

C'est bizarre, n'est-ce pas ? Mais j'ai l'impression que tu vis dans chaque personne que j'aime. Tu vis dans tellement de personnes... sauf en moi. Peut-être parce que je ne m'aime pas. Peut-être parce que je me hais depuis ce jour ou tu es mort sans moi. Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ce soit toi, à cet instant, à cet endroit ? Pourquoi est-ce Percy qui a partagé tes dernières minutes ? Je les méritais, moi. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas attendu avant de te jeter sous les gravats ? Nous étions plus liés que les doigts de la main. La mort les a coupés un à un.

Tu te souviens ? On avait même voulu monter ensemble pour le passage sous le Choixpeau. Tu étais mon double, il n'a pas du trop hésiter.

_- Attendez votre tour, Monsieur Weasley !_

Tu te souviens comme Macgonagal s'égosillait ? On lui en avait fait voir de toutes les couleurs tous les deux, hein ? C'était pratique de pouvoir changer d'identité pour les retenues… On en avait bien profité !

Te souviens-tu de cette fois où elle m'avait collé ? Je m'étais échappé de la salle et elle m'avait croisé à trois reprises dans les couloirs. A chaque fois elle criait.

_- Monsieur Weasley ! Monsieur Weasley ! Votre punition !_

Et je me retournais.

_- Désolé professeur… moi c'est Fred._

Elle n'en avait jamais douté. En même temps il fallait être assez gonflé pour se promener sous son nez alors qu'on venait de la quitter comme je l'avais fait ! On va dire qu'en première année elle ne nous connaissait pas encore assez…

On parlait de nous en tant que 'les jumeaux Weasley'. Jamais on ne nous séparait. Mais à présent je suis juste Georges. Sans sa moitié.

On dit que les jumeaux sentent la mort qui s'empare de leur autre. Moi je ne l'ai pas sentie, Fred. Je l'ai vécue. Je l'ai laissée couper un à un les fils qui me rattachaient à toi. Je l'ai vue couper un à un mes fils à moi. Parce que nous sommes jumeaux, Fred. Tu perds la main, je perds la mienne. Tu perds la vie...

Au fond de moi il n'y a qu'un vide. Tu étais le seul à le combler. Maintenant je suis comme un courant d'air, parce que tu m'as laissé.

J'ai pourtant essayé, Fred. Je te jure que j'ai essayé. Toutes les nuits je lutte contre cette chaleur qui m'étreint. _Ta _chaleur. A présent me voilà épuisé. Parce qu'on ne lutte pas contre une partie de soi.

C'est horrible ce que je dis, n'est-ce pas ? Fred, mon frère, je ne veux pas t'oublier. Mais je t'en supplie laisse-moi au moins une minute de répit. Je vais fermer les yeux, Fred. Et cette fois ne vient pas.

Tu hantes toujours mes pensées. Le soir, la nuit, dans la journée. Je t'aime, Fred. Ta mort m'a amputé. Il faut que je retourne sur Terre, parce que la femme qui vient de m'aborder est toujours là, à me regarder. Mais avant il faut que je ferme les yeux.

Mon coeur bat la chamade dans ma poitrine et je me souviens des moments où j'entendais le tien. Sous mes paupières il fait noir. Mais une chose, comme un soupir, caresse le creux de ma main. _Oh non, Fred. Ne reviens pas encore. _Mais je sais qu'il est trop tard. Parce que tu es la seule personne que je ne peux repousser. J'ai essayé, Fred. J'ai essayé. Mais cette fois je n'ai plus la force de résister.

Alors sers-moi dans tes bras, Fred. Sers-moi contre toi.

Tu te souviens de cette fois où papa avait été attaqué par le serpent ? Harry l'avait senti, ça l'avait sauvé. Toi tu étais fou, tu criais dans les couloirs de Sainte Mangouste comme un forcené.

_- Harry ! Pourquoi est-ce HARRY qui l'a senti ? C'est mon père ! C'était mon père qui était en train de crever, et c'est HARRY qui l'a senti ! Pourquoi pas moi, Georges ? Pourquoi pas MOI ?_

Tu donnais des coups de poing dans le mur. Tu me faisais si peur à ce moment. Mais comme tu n'arrêtais pas, je m'étais mis devant ce mur. Et tu avais frappé. Oh Fred, je ne t'en ai jamais voulu. Tu n'avais pas fait exprès, mais la douleur m'avait fait tomber à terre. Alors tu t'étais assis à mes côtés et tu m'avais serré contre toi.

_- Georgie... je suis désolé, Georgie._

Ta voix tremblait. Tu pleurais. Alors j'avais entouré ton corps de mes bras. Et on s'était serrés, comme maintenant.

Par cette étreinte je voudrais te fondre en moi. Je voudrais t'enfermer dans mon cœur, t'emprisonner dans mon corps. Tu fais parti de moi, Fred. Je ne veux plus te quitter. Tu m'as tellement manqué.

Et puis j'ai senti cette chaleur, au plus profond de moi. Tu amadouais mes sens. Je m'effaçais peu à peu pour te laisser ma place. Tu vivras à travers moi, Fred. Parce que je préfère ne plus exister que de devoir continuer sans toi. Au fur et à mesure je deviens toi.

_- A bientôt, Georges. Essais de survivre sans moi !_

Quand tu m'avais laissé dans ce couloir c'était les dernières paroles que tu avais dites. Et à ce moment tu n'avais pas idée à quel point tu avais raison.

_Essais de survivre sans moi…_ Les quelques heures auxquelles tu pensais se sont transformées en une vie entière. Survivre. Tu avais bien choisi tes mots.

Je me souviens encore de ta silhouette qui s'éloignait à travers la fumée des explosions. A ce moment dans mon cœur j'avais senti comme un pincement. A seulement cinq mètres tu étais déjà trop loin. C'était comme une première fissure avant l'effondrement total. Qui n'allait pas tarder.

Tu tétais éloigné comme tu t'éloignes en ce moment. Après m'avoir serré.

Comme tu t'éloignes en ce moment… Où es-tu ? M'as-tu encore abandonné ? Fred… reste là, mon frère. J'ai trop souffert de ta disparition.

_- Tiens... Fred n'est pas ici ?_

C'était il y a seulement quelques jours. J'avais inspiré profondément et je m'étais retourné. Je m'attendais à voir un de ces vieux clients qui n'étaient pas encore au courant de ta mort. Mais ce n'était pas un de ceux-là. Face à moi se trouvait Lucius Malefoy, dans toute sa splendeur.

_- Fred n'est pas avec toi ?_

Ca avait été le pire. Il fallait rester la tête haute, ne pas montrer que j'étais touché. Touché, coulé. Mais comment passer outre cette sensation qui détruisait petit à petit mes entrailles ? Il savait que ça faisait mal, il avait touché mon point faible. Oh, bien sûr qu'il était au courant de ta mort depuis longtemps. Mais il aimait me le rappeler. En six ans je l'avais croisé trois fois, et ces trois moments font parti des pires de ma vie.

Bien sûr qu'il savait que tu étais mort depuis longtemps, Fred. Mais quand on est un Mangemort impuissant face au bien régnant, je pense que notre désespoir se guérit par la souffrance des autres. Et Lucius Malefoy était désespéré. Mais il fallait que je réponde, que je ne me laisse pas abattre.

_- Fred a pris des vacances._

_- Oh. Appelez-moi à son retour._

Puis il était parti, parce qu'il avait fini sont travail pour ce jour-là. La boule qui brûlait mes entrailles est remontée vers mon coeur.

On n'avait jamais été séparés. C'était trop rapide. Dans mes souvenirs il y a des moments où je nous confonds moi-même. Je nous revois tous les deux, mais je ne sais plus qui est moi.

Une fois nous étions allongés dans le Parc de Poudlard. C'était la période de nos BUSES.

_- Je crois que je l'ai réussi. J'ai visé l'optimal._

C'était moi qui avais dit ça… Mais ne m'appelais-je pas Fred à cet instant ? Je crois que je me suis appelé Fred des milliers de fois dans ma vie. Peut-être que mon côté droit s'appelle Georges et que le gauche porte ton nom.

_Fred… est-ce que je deviens fou, Fred ?_

Même maintenant j'en viens encore à me demander la vérité. Et si j'étais toi et que ta mort m'avait rendu écervelé ? Peut-être que je m'appelle Fred. Que je suis toi.

Perdu parce que tu m'avais à nouveau laissé je me suis levé, et je t'ai retrouvé.

Tu étais là, sur cette vitre face à moi. Mon portrait craché avec ses deux oreilles.

Tu étais là, Fred. Tu étais là. Sur cette vitre qu'on appelle un miroir.

Alors la femme en face de moi a souri.

- Quel est votre nom, jeune homme ?

- Je m'appelle Fred. Fred Weasley.

Parce qu'à présent tu vis en moi, Fred.

Tu vis pour moi, mon frère.

Et la prochaine fois que je verrais Lucius Malefoy, je pourrais le regarder droit dans les yeux. Sans ciller car...

- Fred est rentré.


End file.
